Justice 4 the Dead
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: Robin and Artemis are hit with a beam that sends them into a videogame; which just so happens to be Left 4 Dead! Now they need to fight zombies and rescue survivors, all while trying to figure out how to get back home! RobinXArtemis UP FOR ADOPTION; PM ME!
1. Prologue: Enter the Game

**A/N: Hey guys! So, you're probably all wondering why I'm starting a new fanfic so soon after I started 'Follow the Creed'. The reason is simple; this little plot bunny has been biting at me for FOREVER! And I needed it to stop! Anyway, this story will be featuring RobinXArtemis, so if you aren't into that, GET OUT! But, if you don't care about couple pairings and just want to see the two human Team members kicking zombie ass, you are in the right place! ENOUGH RAMBLING!**

** YJ~*~*~*~*~L4D**

This guy was getting really pathetic. Artemis couldn't believe the League had sent them on a mission for such a low-life villain like this wannabe. 'Control Freak', as he liked to be called was proving very simple-minded and easy for the Team to beat. They'd already destroyed his robot army and now they were tracking him down to his little control room. All too easy.

'Way too easy!' she thought with a grin.

"_Exactly; _way _too easy!_" Robin exclaimed through their mind-link, his tone heavy with suspicion.

"_Oh, lighten up bird-brain! We've got this!_" Wally exclaimed back excitedly, practically jumping around in ecstasy at the thought of another successful mission.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him. 'Learn to be a little mature, why don't you? !' she snapped at him, smacking him lightly in the shoulder and making him squeak out in surprise before glaring at her in annoyance.

Before he could utter a word aloud, Control Freak's voice squealed out of the speaker he'd been using before to give his 'evil monologue' earlier. "Come no closer, young heroes! Or you shall feel my wrath!" he cried dramatically, his voice made to sound intimidating by the speaker that distorted it to sound deeper, but Artemis knew none of her friends were buying the act.

"Dude, give it up! We've already got you cornered!" Robin called up to him, holding up his wrist-computer to reveal a map of the building they were in. A room a few floors up glowed with energy. "Found you!" Robin cackled before taking off down the corridor, leaving his teammates to take off after him.

The speaker squealed as Control Freak began to panic that they'd found him. "Come any closer and you shall feel the awesome might of my Game-Controller!" he cried dramatically, and a huge ray-gun appeared out of the floor, rising in a cloud of fog.

"Stop with the stupid theatrics!" yelled Conner in exasperation.

The Team scattered as they gun began to shoot rays at them, diving behind doors and random objects throughout the office building. "_What does that thing do?_" called Kaldur through the mind-link.

"_I dunno, but I don't wanna find out!_" Robin yelled back as he hid beside Artemis behind a turned-over desk. The rays scorched the furniture and walls, but besides that it didn't seem to do much.

It seemed like nothing to really worry about….. but that was just because nobody noticed the second, smaller gun coming out of the wall right behind where Robin and Artemis were hiding.

"Look out!" M'gann screamed, but she had noticed the ray-gun too late; it fired, and both of the Team's human members disintegrated into particles of light, disappearing in a flash.

**YJ~*~*~*~*~L4D**

Superboy roared in fury, charging upward through the ceiling and barreling into the control room.

Control Freak, for all his 'mighty power', yelped and hid under his desk, ignoring the electrical wires and cowering underneath it. Conner snatched the pathetic excuse for villain up by the neck, looking ready to break him in half.

"NO CONNER!" M'gann screamed, tears in her eyes as she landed beside him and yanked him away from C.F. "Don't kill him!"

Kaldur and Wally arrived quickly, Wally shaking with fury, but they helped calm Conner down. "Now what? !" Wally snarled, completely furious.

"Two of our teammates are dead," Kaldur said grimly, asserting his position as leader, "We must contact the League as soon as-"

"Um, they're not dead," said a voice, and they all turned to see C.F. flinch and cower a little at their attention. "They're not dead, I swear! The Game-Controller transports people into videogames, it doesn't kill them!" he exclaimed, shrinking a little into a ball.

"Why in the hell would you make something like that? !" exclaimed Wally, exploding angrily on the poor wuss.

C.F. squeaked, "Because I thought it'd be cool! Going inside your favorite game? Do you have any idea how much money I could've made from it on the black market? !"

"Well, if it transports people into videogames, which one was it set to when it hit our friends?" Kaldur asked, trying to restore order to this nightmare of a mission.

C.F. pointed shakily to the screen he'd been working at. The Team turned to see the cover of a videogame on it. Kaldur, M'gann and Conner stared at it blankly, but Wally's entire face went pale at what it said; 'Left 4 Dead'.

**YJ~*~*~*~*~L4D**

** A/N: HERE WE GO! ! ! ! ! Sorry if this prologue sucked; I kinda rushed it. I honestly don't care about what's happening back in YJ world, I just wanna get to the zombies. I'm also gonna have a slight time-skip, so the story starts 2 weeks after the first infection, just like the game, so our little bird and archer will already be quite used to shooting zombies by then. I'm also gonna start a side-story where the League and the Team get to see what's happening in the game, so keep an eye out for that too! Sayonara!  
P.S. This story will only be updated once a week on Fridays!  
~Persephone**


	2. Chap 1: Two Weeks Later

**Two Weeks After First Infection**

The alley way lit up with lightning, illuminating the scattered, rotting bodies that littered the entirety of the area. Flies and other scavengers flitted around, fighting with each other to get as much of the decaying meat as they could.

A beam of focused light fell onto the pile, making the scavengers scatter in surprise and terror.

"Hold up!" said a voice softly. A boy with black hair and blue eyes, no older than thirteen, crouched at the edge of the mess, his M-16 assault rifle held close to his body as he carefully stuck his fingers into some goop from one of the bodies. Rubbing it in between his fingers, he wrinkled his nose a little and stated, "I haven't seen anything like this before."

"Geez. Don't let it stop you from smearing it all over yourself!" said a voice behind him in a snarky tone. The boy turned to see his three companions; a girlwith blonde hair and brown eyes carrying a pair of small pistols, looking around fifteen; a black teenage boy around fifteen as well with a submachine gun; and an older teenager around sixteen who carried a pump-action shotgun. It was the eldest of the group who'd spoken.

With a scowl on his face, the youngest of the group got back to his feet and swiped the 'stuff' onto the older boy, saying, "_They're changing._"

The elder boy jumped, gagging at the smell of the 'stuff'. "God, damn it Robin! Ugh, it stinks!" he snarled, trying to wipe the 'stuff' off of his leather jacket. The black boy snorted with laughter at his predicament, but all four of them suddenly fell silent as mournful weeping sounded from a building nearby.

It was slow, sad, and sounded a lot like a girl; a young one at that. The four teens turned to a door that led into the building where the crying was coming from. "Someone's still alive!" the blonde girl said softly, her eyes alight with surprise and happiness.

The youngest of them, Robin, thinned his mouth into a hard line, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Signaling to the two older boys, he jerked his head to the alley entrance, silently telling them to keep watch. Neither of them hesitated to nod back at him, quickly understanding his quiet instructions.

After those two took positions as look-outs, Robin slid into a crouch, motioning to the girl to do the same. Carefully holding his gun, he ducked over to the door and slowly opened it, looking inside despite the lack of light. "_Over there!_" he whispered, nodding in one direction.

The girl clicked on a flashlight that was on top of her left pistol and she allowed Robin to take the lead before quickly following after him.

Unable to see anyone, yet still able to hear the weeping, the girl slowly allowed her voice out of her throat. "Hello? _Hello?_" she said quietly, looking around them carefully. Robin was just ahead of her, his eyes scanning everything.

"It's alright! We're gonna get you out of-!" the girl began, but suddenly Robin was at her side as the lightning flashed outside.

"_Light's off!_" he said urgently. Without question the girl obeyed, flicking her flashlight off and sending the pair into darkness. Lightning flashed again, and in that brief instant the girl was able to make out the form of a small, hunched over girl, whom was the source of the crying. But unlike she'd expected her to be like, her skin was ash grey, her hair was chalk white, she was dressed in rags, and her hands….. her _hands_….. there was no describing the huge claws that somehow elongated unnaturally out of the girl's skin, taking the shape of huge razor-sharp blades coming out of her fingers.

Robin had said _they _were changing; the girl hadn't realized how exactly right he'd been.

**YJ~L4D**

Outside, the younger teenage boy narrowed his eyes as a sound echoed down the length of the alleyway. Positioning his gun in his hands, he flicked on his flashlight and squinted harder, his older companion joining him from where he'd been watching the other entranceway.

Both boys' eyes widened as several silhouettes appeared through the dense fog that perpetually surrounded the city; _human-shaped _silhouettes. But these people were running in an odd, jerky motion, as if they were unable to really keep their balance well.

"Oh, shit!" hissed the younger, starting to back up towards the door the two others had gone into. The older happily pumped his shotgun and shot at one of the silhouettes. "Shit! Shit! _Shit!_" stated the younger. He ducked into the doorway and yelled to the others, "_They're _coming!"

Wrong move. No sooner than he'd said it, the small girl on the ground suddenly turned around sharply, screaming bloody murder. "What the-? !" the boy exclaimed, jumping backwards.

"_Run like hell!_" screamed the blonde girl, and she and Robin dived out of the room as the grey girl stood up, claws extended and red eyes glowing. She began to rush forward, but the boy slammed the door shut and pressed his body against it to keep it from opening. A dent formed in it, then two, then suddenly a huge clawed hand broke out and began raking the air, the boy screaming as he began shooting frantically at it.

His three companions were busying themselves with shooting the humans that rushed down the alley, moaning and making sickening retching noises. The eldest smacked one backwards and shot it in the head before quickly reloading his gun as if nothing happened, clearly unaffected by this.

Robin and the girl stood on either side of him, as his gun needed to be reloaded the most often. They all sent a hail of bullets at the swarm of _them, _barely flinching when _they_ got into their personal space before getting shot down.

"Do you like that? !" yelled the black teenager as the arm that had been trying to get him fell limp as the grey-girl died behind the door.

"Stay together!" called the oldest boy, shooting several more of _them _with the aid of his two companions as the other boy joined in their assault.

Suddenly a loud, choked scream echoed around their area. Unbeknownst to the group of four below, another one of _them _stood above them on a fire escape, hacking and coughing before shooting out it's extremely long tongue and wrapping it around Robin's small figure. Robin's arms were pinned to his sides and his M-16 fell out of his hands. He let out a cry of shock as he began to be pulled upwards by the tongue.

The older boy spun around at the sound of his voice and his eyes shot upward, immediately finding the source of the tongue. "Hang on!" he yelled, pumping his shotgun before shooting straight at the thing. _It _exploded in a cloud of smoke, choking loudly as it died.

Robin hit the ground with a grunt, but he quickly rolled over and snatched his gun again. As the older boy made sure he was alright, he suddenly turned and shot one of _them _in the head before turning and shooting another the same way. He turned back to Robin with a smug grin on his face. "Merry Christmas!" he said sarcastically.

"Guys!" called the girl. She looked a little strained as more and more of _them _continued to pour into the alley. Finally, as an especially large group appeared, she got fed up and yanked something out of her jacket pocket. "Fire in the hole!" she yelled before releasing it at the horde.

It was a pipe bomb. The red light at the top blinked slowly, drawing _them _to it like moths to the flame. The four teens quickly ducked behind any shelter they could find, and after several seconds it blew up, taking the horde with it.

Shakily, the black teen stumbled out of his hiding place a little before a loud noise made him look up. A helicopter flew overhead, its search light on as if scanning the alleys for something. "Hey!" he yelled, taking off after it, not noticing the shadow that followed him from above.

He followed it out all the way to the middle of the street, yelling, "Down here! We're not infected! _Down here!_" But the helicopter carried on without even turning back. "Damn it!" snarled the boy, glaring after the copter venomously.

Suddenly, with a feral roar, one of _them _leapt off of the top of a building and landed on the boy, snarling as it began to slice at his arms a little. The boy screamed in terrified agony, struggling to get the _thing_ off of him. Before _it _could start slicing at his abdomen, the girl suddenly appeared, crying out, "Nick!" Shoving _it _off of the boy, she started showering it with bullets from both her pistols.

Wincing, Nick pulled out his own pistol and shot at it too. The _thing _collapsed backward onto the hood of a car, causing the car-alarm to start blaring full force, probably audible all the way throughout the entire empty city. "Oh, this is gonna get bad," sighed Robin, sounding more tired and annoyed than worried, though it was still clear that he was.

The older boy helped Nick up before pumping his shotgun and quickly reloading it as the sound of screeches echoed down the street, signaling the arrival of the horde. Shadows fell over the building walls from turned on car lights. The fences that had been put up weeks ago to try to keep _them _out of populated areas were useless as _they _started to climb them like they were nothing.

The group of four was surrounded.

The oldest boy glared out at the approaching horde, scanning _them _for the advanced, mutated ones, when a roar ripped down the street and a car went flying past them, slamming into many of _them _yet still leaving some alive. The boy's eyes narrowed as the car crashed to a stop just a little behind their group.

A huge, hulking beast began smashing its way mindlessly through the horde, ignoring the fact that it was destroying its own kind.

The group of humans began backing up slowly towards a clear alleyway. "Run, or shoot?" asked Nick, glancing over at their tactician Robin.

The _beast _got closer, smashing anything in its path. "_Run or shoot? !_" demanded Nick again.

"Both!" Robin yelled, before pulling the trigger on his M-16 and shooting at the remaining horde and the _beast._ His companions quickly followed suit, shooting madly at _them _as they raced down the alleyway.

As they made it farther in, Nick suddenly pointed to a fire-escape and cried, "Get to the roof!"

Robin nodded in agreement before all three boys surrounded the stairs, protecting it as the girl began to quickly climb her way up. They shot down _them _on all sides.

When Robin's turn came, he just jerked his head at Nick, allowing the older boy to climb up instead. Nick looked ready to argue, but when the _beast _came around the corner he scrambled up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

The oldest boy grinned in excitement and began shooting at the _beast,_ though it apparently had no effect and he was smacked into the wall, gaining Robin's attention.

Rather than let the _beast _smack his older companion again, Robin began shooting at _it_, drawing _its_ attention to him. When the _beast _attempted to smack Robin, Robin dodged and the wall behind him was smashed to pieces. Robin dove to the foot of the stairs as the elder boy dragged himself up them. The _beast _heaved a chunk of the wall upwards at the stairs, narrowly missing Nick. "Heads up!" he cried to his older companion before continuing his journey up.

Robin backed up to the stairs and turned around, ready to shoot anything else, but when one of _them _appeared its head exploded out of nowhere. Blinking in surprise, Robin spared a glance upward to see the girl at the top of the fire escape, both pistols out and in both hands. "Artemis?" he called in surprise at her boldness.

"Go on! I'll hold them off!" she yelled in response, firing at the horde on the ground. Smirking, Robin shot up the stairs as she'd requested. Suddenly the _beast _lunged at the stairs as he got higher, trying to either drag him down or climb after him. Robin didn't plan on finding out, and shot up faster than before.

Artemis continued shooting at it as it climbed closer to her. The whole fire escape began falling apart right as Robin got to the top. Nick hauled him up onto the edge of the roof, but when Artemis tried to get back up the _beast _shot up and snagged the bottom of the platform she was on, making it sway and she lost her balance, one of her precious pistols flying out of her hands in her surprise.

Regaining her footing, she ran up to the very edge of the platform before jumping off, missing the edge of the roof by inches. "Lance!" she screamed to her older teammate. His hand shot down and caught her wrist right as the entirety of the fire escape fell to the ground in a heap on top of the _beast._

Dangling over the edge, Lance and Nick carefully pulled Artemis up beside them onto the roof, making sure she was on before releasing her hands. They all collapsed into a heap, shaking in relief. Nick sat up a little, grinning ecstatically. "We made it! I can't believe we made it-!" he cried, but he was cut off by a loud click.

Robin had shoved a new, full magazine into his M-16, snorting in disapproval at his companions words. "Dude, we just _crossed the street,_" he said, turning the safety on his gun off before standing and turning to the other three who were staring at him, eyes wide. "Let's not throw a party until we're out of the city," he said before turning around and walking to the street-side edge of the roof to look down at the horde of _them _below.

**YJ~L4D**

** A/N: How. Was. THAT? ! Pretty awesome right? I know, it was just copying the beginning to 'Left 4 Dead', but you gotta admit, it was pretty bad-ass, am I right?  
~Persephone**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: It is my displeasure to inform you, my awesome fans, that my laptop got a virus that wiped its hard-drive. Everything - my music, my photos, my stories, _everything _- is now gone. I'm already working on retyping what I had of the stories I've been working on, but it'll take a _long _time to get everything back up to speed again. I would like to ask that you all stay very patient with me and please don't bug me about updating for a while.**

**Thanks. Yours truly,  
~Persephone**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**A/N: To all loyal fans, readers, reviewers, etc:**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry about this, but I don't think this story is going anywhere anytime soon. My life is incredibly packed full of things for me to do, and I have a lot of other fanfictions I'm working on, so I think this story probably won't be continued. At least, for now. Perhaps sometime in the future I'll be able to go forward with it, but it's been waiting here for forever without an update, which isn't fair to you, my loyal fans, so I've decided that I'm going to put this up for adoption! That's right, folks! 'Justice 4 the Dead' is now up for grabs! If you think you have what it takes to write a bad-ass Young Justice zombie-apocalypse fanfic, this is your chance! If you want my permission to continue this story, please simply PM me for details!**

**P.S. To everyone who was looking forward to me writing this, I am truly sorry! I hope that whoever takes over writing this story meets your expectations in a way I couldn't!**

**~Persephone**


End file.
